


My Saddle's Waiting

by crimsontheory



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Texting, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators, so they both get fucked at the same time, this is filthy i'm sorry mom and dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsontheory/pseuds/crimsontheory
Summary: It's late and Harry is bored. He texts his one night stand from last week for a quick, no strings attached hookup. As it turns out, the guy gave Harry the wrong number and it ends up being Louis instead.





	My Saddle's Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my docs and cleaning them out when I found this little gem. It's something I started like two years ago and completely forgot about. I'd like to thank my group chat, who are the most unpure group of nasties I have ever known for inspiring me to finish this.
> 
> A special thank you to Amie and Andrea for betaing this for me. Extra hugs and kisses to you two. I'm too embarrassed to read over this again, so if there are any mistakes it's their fault. :)xx
> 
> Title is taken from Pony by Ginuwine which is the gc theme song.

The lighting is all wrong.

Harry shifts on top of his bed while he stretches out his arm to reach the lamp on his nightstand. He tilts the lampshade back a bit so there’s more light focused on him. That’s better.

He settles back against the mattress and opens up the camera app on his phone, angling it down to where his cock is lying hard and thick against his stomach. He props it up with his hand, hissing as he wraps his fingers around the base, and snaps a few pictures.

He deletes the photos he doesn’t care for and attaches the one he likes the best to a new text. The light in the picture is perfect; showing off the glisten of precome bubbling up from the tip of his cock.

Scrolling through his contacts, Harry finds the new number he added just last week. Niall had begged Harry to go out to the club with him to blow off some steam. Harry had been a bit reluctant to go at first, but as soon as he spotted a tall and handsome man on the dancefloor, he was very happy he went out. 

The guy didn’t need very much convincing at all for Harry to drag him back to his flat. He left in a rush the following morning, but not without a thank you and a kiss to Harry’s cheek, along with his number scrawled on the notebook on Harry’s desk. 

He types out a text to Matt. Well, Harry _thinks_ that’s his name, it could be Mike, but he’s pretty sure it’s Matt. Harry was very drunk that night. He quickly reads over his message before he sends it along with the picture.

_Bored and horny. You down for a quick shag?_

He tosses his phone off to the side and lazily drags his fingertips along his shaft while he waits. Barely even a minutes goes by before he hears his phone buzz with a response. His body thrums with excitement. He’s about to get laid.

_Um real sorry to say this. But I think you’ve got the wrong number?_

_No_. Shit, shit, fuck. Harry’s stomach plummets. He did not just send a picture of his dick to a complete stranger. Hopefully this is just Matt pulling one over on him. 

_This isn’t Matt?_

He watches as the delivered underneath the blue bubble turns to _read 21:06_ and then the three little grey dots appear. His stomach is flipping.

_Nah sorry mate I’m Louis_

Oh god. That’s it. Harry’s life is officially over. He has sexted some random stranger. This person is going to blast Harry’s dick all over the internet and he’ll become the laughing stock of the world. 

Thankfully his face isn’t in the picture, but you can _clearly_ see the little cross he has inked in between his thumb and forefinger. It’s definitely not his most telling tattoo, but a lot of people know he has it. Someone he knows will take one look at that picture, see the tattoo, and instantly know it’s him. Oh no, what if it’s his mum. 

Harry is _mortified_. Actually, he’s beyond mortification. He welcomes death with open arms.

_Omg I am so so so so sorry. The bloke must have given me the wrong number. I’m so embarrassed. Can we please just pretend this never happened?_

If the ground wanted to open up beneath him and swallow him, he would not complain. He's a little hesitant to check his phone again when it dings with another text. 

_Slow down there mate I never said I was upset about it. I don't have any plans tonight if you're still wanting a shag_

Harry's stomach flips again, but for a completely different reason this time. He didn't think this conversation would have made a turn in this direction, but he'd be lying if he wasn't a little bit interested. And a lot confused. 

_What???_ He sends back. 

_Pardon me for being blunt but that's one fucking gorgeous cock if I've ever seen one_

Harry gasps as he reads that text about five more times and his cock gives a little twitch. He's only half hard now, having flagged a bit from total embarrassment. He doesn't even have time to think about what to reply to that before another text comes in. 

_You've got really nice hands too_

Okay, this total stranger seems to be interested in having sex with Harry. It wouldn't be the first time he's slept with someone he doesn't know, hell, he only met Matt/Mike an hour before they fucked. Even after everything that's just happened, Harry is still kind of horny, so he's considering it, but he at least wants to know what this person looks like before he actually goes through with it. If he even goes through with it at all. 

His thumbs fly over the keyboard as he types out a new text. _How do I know you're not some sixty year old pervert who likes to get off to younger men?_

This guy has been so quick to reply all night, but this time it takes a little longer for his phone to buzz with a reply. Except, it doesn't just buzz once, it keeps on buzzing. He's getting a call. 

Harry’s heart picks up speed as he grabs his phone and then he almost drops it when he sees it's not a phone call. The other person wants to _FaceTime_. He was expecting to get a selfie or something, but then there's a risk of him getting catfished. He was definitely not expecting to FaceTime. 

Propping himself up against the headboard, Harry accepts the call. The screen is black for a few seconds before it connects and he almost drops his phone again when it does. Because _of course_ he's talking to the most gorgeous guy he's ever seen. 

Bright blue eyes are blinking at him from his phone screen, soft brown hair swooping across his forehead. Fuck, he's really fit. Harry's cock starts to chub up even more just from _looking_ at this guy. 

Swallowing nervously, Harry's finally able to say something. “Hi,” is all he manages, but at least that's better than nothing. 

Louis smiles and Harry’s stomach flips. He has a gorgeous smile. That's just the icing on the cake. “Hey. I'm Louis as you already know. And you are?”

His voice is not at all what Harry thought it would sound like. It's a lot higher than he was expecting, but there's a nice little rasp to it. 

“‘m Harry.” He places a hand against his chest like he's proud of that. He _is_ proud of that. 

“Well Harry,” Louis says it slowly, drags it out. And fuck, Harry has never heard his name sound sexier. “As you can see I'm not some sixty year old pervert. Just a twenty-five year old one.”

“I'm twenty-three!” Harry says excitedly, like that's something to be excited about. Louis didn't even ask. 

“Not possible,” Louis snorts. “You look like you're about eighteen.”

“Thank you,” Harry preens, but then frowns. “Well, maybe not. I had these awful chubby cheeks when I was eighteen. I was still pretty small too, I didn't get my growth spurt until a year later.”

“So you're a tall one then?”

Harry flushes a bit under Louis’ intense gaze. “I suppose.”

Louis’ gaze gets darker and a shiver runs down Harry’s spine. “I like them tall.” His voice has gotten deeper, with an even raspier edge to it, and Harry feels his cock twitch. “Since I've already been quite blunt tonight, I might as well keep it up. I've just got to say that your face is just as gorgeous as your cock. Like, you're really fucking gorgeous.”

The flush that started earlier deepens and spreads down Harry’s chest. He tucks his chin to his chest bashfully. “Thank you. You're very good looking.”

Louis chuckles, but Harry can see a tiny blush forming on his cheeks. “Thanks. So tell me about this Matthew.” He says the name like it leaves a bad taste in his mouth. His voice is back to normal now and the fact that he can switch it on and off in a matter of seconds makes Harry’s head spin. 

“He's just a drunken hookup from the other night,” Harry explains. “I thought we got along really well, but I guess he didn't feel the same since the number he gave me is wrong. Here, I'll show you!”

He walks to the other side of his room where his desk is and changes to the front facing camera to show Louis the number messily scrawled across his notebook. 

Louis leans closer to the screen and squints, tilting his head to try and read it. “Huh, that's definitely my number. Maybe he just changed one digit or something.” Louis leans back from the screen with a gasp, his eyes widening. “Oh my god, when someone asks for my number but I don't want to give it to them, I'll just change the very last number by one. What if I've been giving everyone Matt’s number and he found out so now he's getting back at me for it?”

“Hmm,” Harry hums, stretching back out on his bed. “Could be possible.”

“Well joke's on him cause you're bloody fit so,” he shrugs. “I win. Anyway, I was serious when I offered to shag you. Are you still up for it?”

 _Yes_. Harry is still up for it. In more ways than one. “Well,” he begins, suddenly feeling a bit bolder. “You've already seen me naked so.” He slowly pans his phone down his body until he gets to his stomach and the pans back up. 

“Hey now, don't be a tease,” Louis says. “Keep going all the way.”

Harry flushes. Technically Louis has already seen it, so he starts to pan down again. He's never done anything like this before and now it's with a complete stranger. He feels _dirty_ , but he loves it. 

He stops when his cock is perfectly framed in the camera and he can hear Louis’ sharp inhale. “Christ. You're still hard.”

Feeling another rush of boldness, Harry wraps his free hand around his cock and gives it a few tugs just for Louis to see. “Oh fuck,” Louis groans. “Yeah, okay. I need to see that in person.” 

Harry laughs and brings his phone back up to his face. He sees Louis rushing around his room, throwing clothes around like he's trying to find something to wear. “Am I coming to yours then?” Louis asks. 

“That's fine,” Harry nods even though Louis isn't looking. “My flatmate is out of town so we don't have to worry about being too loud or anything.”

Louis finally stops his rushing around and looks at the camera with a smirk on his face. “You talking about yourself, love?”

“No. I was talking about you.”

“Oi!” Louis snaps, a frown forming on his face that he's _clearly_ trying not to let turn into a smile. “Just text me your address, yeah?” Harry nods. “I will be seeing you and that gorgeous cock of yours in a few.”

“Okay,” Harry blushes. Why does everything Louis says make him blush? “Bye Louis.”

“Bye Harold.” And then he's gone, the FaceTime call ending.

\--

After the call is over, Harry’s nerves start to kick in. He’s had one night stands before; too many to count to be honest, but there’s just something about Louis that’s different. Just from that short little chat they had, Harry is already hooked. He’s _beautiful_ , more beautiful than anyone Harry has ever seen, he’s blunt and cheeky and Harry wants to get to know him even better.

Usually, when he’s nervous or can’t focus on something, he cleans. But since he’s already a neat freak, his flat is spotless. Well, excluding Niall’s room, but Harry isn’t going in there without a hazmat suit. 

Just as he’s straightening the pillows on the couch for a fourth time, the intercom buzzes. It has to be Louis, he isn’t expecting any other visitors. He takes a deep breath and presses the talk button. “Hello?”

“This place is well posh, mate,” Louis’ voice rushes through the intercom, sounding higher pitched than it did in their FaceTime call. “Why didn’t you tell me you’re loaded?”

“I’m not. It’s really not that nice,” Harry replies bashfully.

“Not that nice?” Louis scoffs. “My flat looks like it’s been shitted out by yours. I’m afraid I’m going to burst into flames when I walk inside because it’ll know I’m not worthy.” 

Harry throws his head back with a laugh. Barely two hours into knowing each other and he already feels like he’s laughed more with Louis than he has with anyone.

“You gonna let me in then?” Louis continues. “There's something up there that I really wanna get my hands on.” Harry shivers at the idea of that. His finger is hovering in front of the button to open the door when he hears the crinkle of the intercom again. Louis’ voice comes through so quietly Harry almost misses it. “And my mouth.”

Harry chokes out a gasp and he presses the button. His cock starts to get a little interested inside the joggers he hastily threw on after he hung up with Louis. 

He's pacing back and forth in the doorway when he hears the knock. Even though he was expecting it, it still startles him half to death. He grips the doorknob and takes a few seconds to mentally prepare himself before pulling it open. 

The second his eyes land on Louis, the air gets knocked out of his lungs. Louis is far more beautiful than he looked on the tiny screen of Harry’s phone. A lot smaller too, but not in a bad way, more _compact._

Even through his loose fitting shirt, Harry can make out the curve of Louis’ waist and his mouth goes dry. His eyes though, his eyes are what Harry can't look away from. The piercing blue of them is pulling him in and keeping him there. 

“Are you going to let me in or are we going to do it in the hallway?” Louis asks, a smirk playing on his lips. “I mean, I don’t mind. The neighbours might though.”

Harry clears his throat and pulls the door open further allowing Louis to walk inside. “Right. Please come in.” 

Louis looks up to him with a smile on his face. “You're way more gorgeous in person. The shitty camera on me phone doesn’t do you justice.”

If Harry thought he was nervous before, it's twice as bad now with Louis standing in his flat and _complimenting_ him. They're going to have _sex_. Which isn't, like, a bad thing, not at all. Harry is definitely, _definitely_ willing to have sex with Louis, this just feels like a lot. 

At least there's physical attraction between them, which is mostly what one night stands are all about anyway. You're never with the other person long enough to gain an emotional attraction, but Harry _wants_ to be emotionally attracted to Louis. He wants to know everything about him.

”So,” Harry says, his voice wavering even on that short word. Why is he so nervous? It’s not like this is his first time. Far fucking from it, actually. “Do you want something to drink?” He turns and leads Louis into the kitchen. “I can make you some tea, if you’d like. I also have beer, but if you want something a little stronger I think I have some tequila round here somewhere.” He begins to frantically open his cabinets in search of the tequila. Where the hell do they keep the alcohol in this place?

He jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder. “Just a beer is fine, love,” Louis tells him in the softest voice ever.

Harrys nods, more to himself than to Louis, and opens the fridge so he can grab a beer from the bottle shelf. “All we have is Guinness because my flatmate is Irish, so.” His hands are shaking so badly as he tries to open the can that he just gives up and hands it to Louis. He needs to get himself under control.

“Do you want something to eat?” Harry continues. “I think I have stuff to make fajitas. Do you want fajitas?” He knows he’s rambling, but he’s fucking nervous, okay. 

“Hey,” Louis says in that same soft voice that makes Harry melt into the kitchen floor. “I already ate, so I’m good. Are you okay though? You seem kinda keyed up.”

Gripping onto the counter so tightly that his knuckles turn white, Harry closes his eyes and breathes deeply. “I’m okay, it’s just—” he sighs and turns around to face Louis. “I guess I’m nervous. You’re so fucking good looking and it’s just a bit intimidating.” 

“If you think I’m good looking, you need to take a look in the mirror, babe. You’re stunning,” he says casually, like this isn’t the hundredth compliment he’s given Harry tonight. “We don’t have to do anything if you’re nervous. I’m happy to just hang out with you. We can watch a film or something.”

Okay. A film. That sounds like a perfectly normal thing to do. Something that’ll help Harry relax and get whatever the hell is going on with him under control. 

After they’ve settled onto the sofa, Harry opens up Netflix on his telly and allows Louis to pick out the movie. He chooses a comedy that Harry’s never heard of, but it has a good rating, so he thinks this is exactly what he needs. 

It’s only been about ten minutes into the movie, but Harry is already getting restless. He lost interest like two minutes in because he realized he liked watching Louis more than the film. Louis seems to be really enjoying it and the way his eyes get all crinkley when he laughs is the most endearing thing Harry has ever witnessed. 

His eyes trace along the slope of Louis’ nose and the curve of his pink lips. His eyelashes flutter prettily whenever he blinks. There’s a light dusting of stubble along his chin that Harry _needs_ to feel the burn of on his entire body. Yeah, okay. That’s enough of this stupid movie.

“Lou,” Harry whispers, surprised by the use of the nickname. Louis doesn’t seem to mind though by the way he turns to him with a smile and a raised eyebrow. “I don’t want to watch this anymore.”

Louis’s smile fades into a frown. “Why didn’t you say anything? Do you want to pick something else?”

Harry shakes his head frustratedly. Why can’t he just _say_ what he wants? Louis’ just a person and Harry has no problem talking to people. Just because Louis is the prettiest person of them all shouldn’t make Harry go brain dead. “I don’t want to watch anything.”

Louis’ frown deepens and he wrinkles his brow adorably. “What do you want to do then?”

“You.” Harry bites his lip and looks straight into Louis’ eyes. 

He sees something dark quickly flash across them before Louis responds. “You sure?”

Nodding, Harry clumsily shuffles across the couch until he’s positioned right where he wants to be; in Louis’ lap. Louis reaches around him for the remote and turns of the television before placing his hands on either side of Harry’s hips, pulling him closer.

Harry lights runs his fingertips along Louis’ cheekbone and then drags a thumb across his bottom lip. “May I um—may I kiss you?”

“So polite,” Louis teases. “But yes, you may.”

He sighs when their lips finally touch, his hands shaking against Louis’ cheeks. He _needs_ and this is the only way he can show Louis just how much. 

It’s soft, at first. Just their lips brushing together, breath wavering. Then in what feels like only _milliseconds_ , it turns hot and messy. Louis gently prods his tongue against the seam of Harry’s lips and Harry groans, opening up without hesitation and sucking it into his mouth.

At first all he tastes is Guinness—absolute shit beer—but then he tastes something beneath that. Something sweet and spicy like fucking cinnamon and Harry can’t get _enough_. 

Louis is warm underneath him and his kisses are devastatingly perfect and thorough. It’s making Harry’s mind hazy. He can’t help but gracelessly grind against Louis’ stomach because he’s been rock hard since the second their mouths touched.

Their tongues swirl together and Louis sneaks his hand underneath Harry’s shirt to grip at the soft skin of his hips and it _burns so good_. He whines into Louis’ mouth when the fingers on his hip move across his stomach and stop right underneath his belly button, teasingly dipping under the waistband of his joggers.

Harry pulls back with a gasp because he just needs to _breathe_ or he might pass out, but the air gets caught in his throat when he sees the state Louis is in. His usually pink lips are even pinker and shiny with spit, his eyes completely blown dark. He can’t believe a guy this hot is interested in him. How in the hell did he get this lucky?

Louis’ fingers dip even further under his waistband and he gives Harry a pointed look; the question evident in his gaze. Harry gives a small nod, and that’s all Louis needs before he’s yanking down Harry’s joggers just far enough for his cock to bob free.

He’s so hard that he’s wet and dripping at the tip and he’d be embarrassed if it weren’t for the way Louis is looking at it. His eyes are wide and he’s licking his lips like he’s, _fuck_ , like he’s _hungry_ for it. 

“So gorgeous,” Louis says in awe, leaning forward to kiss Harry’s jawline. “Just beautiful.” 

Then Louis’ wrapping a hand around him and Harry _keens_. He tosses his head back and bucks his hips wildly into the tight warmth of Louis’ grasp. Louis’ not even moving his hand, just firmly gripping around the base so Harry has to do all the work. And he _is_ , doesn't even care that he probably looks completely desperate. Finally having Louis touch him is the best thing.

He whimpers and collapses into Louis’ chest when Louis drags his fits up Harry’s cock and thumbs over the slit. He’s breathing hotly into Louis’ neck, hips moving of their own accord. He doesn’t think he’s even been this pathetically turned on before.

“It’s alright, love. I’ve got you.” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear, using his free hand to rub up and down on Harry’s back. “Why don’t you take me to your room, yeah? It’ll probably be more comfortable in there.”

It probably will be, he’s right. And Harry really needs to spread out and have Louis all fucking over him. Plus, Niall will literally murder him if they get jizz anywhere on the sofa.

Harry awkwardly stumbles to his feet. He feels a bit lightheaded due to all the blood in his body currently being in his cock. Louis places and hand on his arm to help keep him upright as they walk down the hallway towards his room. He’s sure he looks like a total idiot with his dick hanging out while he’s fully clothed, but he’s with a very fit bloke who is about to touch said dick so he’s not bothered by it.

As soon as they cross the threshold into his bedroom, Harry rips his clothes off and leaves them in a pile by the door. Normally, he’d neatly fold them and set them on his desk to be washed later; he’s stickler for tidiness, but he has more pressing matters to attend to right now.

He stretches out on his back on his bed, happy to finally be naked. Clothes are stupid. Louis is watching him with a dark look in his eyes from where he’s leaning against the doorjamb. When Harry wraps a hand around himself, Louis takes a step forward and pulls his shirt over his head, tossing in in the pile along with Harry’s.

Without the shirt blocking his view, Harry can now clearly see just how _curvy_ Louis is. The dip of his waist is _insane_ and those fucking collarbones. Harry is salivating with the need to get his mouth all over that. He wants to bite on the small swell of Louis’ tummy.

“You have lube?” Louis asks, his eyes still locked where Harry is slowly stroking himself.

Getting straight to it then. Harry’s cock twitches in his hand as he nods. “It’s in the box under my bed.”

Louis gets on his hands and knees to reach underneath the bed. He disappears from Harry’s sight for just a second and then he pops up with the black box in his hands. He places it on the mattress next to Harry’s knee and lifts the lid. 

“Fuck Harry,” Louis breathes, his eyes widening when he takes in what’s inside the box. “How many dildos does one person need?”

“I like variety,” Harry pouts. There’s only seven in there plus four plugs. Is that a lot for one person? He doesn't know. 

“This is fucking huge, mate,” Louis says, taking out the biggest one and waving it around. “I’m afraid you’ll be a bit disappointed with me if this is what you’re into.”

Yeah, it’s _thick_ , but Harry just likes feeling full. And that’s just a basic, boring dildo, it doesn’t even vibrate. It’s the very first on Harry bought and he hardly uses it anymore. There’s also no possible way for Louis to be disappointing. That’s kind of a big thought for having just met, but whatever.

“Now this one looks fun,” Louis smirks.

Harry’s stomach flips because the one Louis is holding now is his _favorite_. It’s lavender in color and made out of soft silicone so it’s really flexible, with smooth ridges along the shaft and slight curve at the tip. The best part though is the several different multi-speed vibrations. God, it makes Harry come so _hard_. 

Louis presses the button on the base and it comes to life in his hand. He clicks through all of the functions and his smile widens with each one. “You use this one a lot then? Like to switch up the settings while you’re fucking yourself with it?”

Harry never thought teasing was something he was into, but he has to take his hand off his cock because he’s so close already. If he feels any sort of friction, he’s going to come just from the way Louis’ talking to him right now. 

“Louis,” Harry groans. “Unless you’re going to use one, can we just get on with it please.”

Louis chuckles and he continues to riffle through the box. Harry notices that he placed the lavender vibrator to the side next to the lube. He will die if Louis actually fucks him with it.

“Do you have condoms too?” Louis asks.

“They should be in there,” Harry replies, gesturing towards the box.

“I don’t see any.”

 _What_. Harry sits straight up and grabs the box, digging through it himself. Sure enough, there’s not a single condom in sight. He must have used the last one with Matt/Mike. “Shit. I must be out.”

Louis stands and takes his wallet out of the pocket of his trousers. “It’s alright. I brought some just in case.” He pulls a strand of condoms out of his wallet with a cheeky grin and throws them onto the bed before he takes his trousers and pants off in one go. Then he’s standing there in front of Harry in all his naked glory, his cock hard and curving a bit to the left. Fuck, he’s incredibly sexy.

He crawls onto the bed and fits himself in between Harry’s spread legs. Louis lays out on top of him and pins Harry’s wrists to the bed and kisses him. Harry loves kissing and Louis is fucking _brilliant_ at it. Their lips slot together like they were made to kiss each other.

Harry moans into the kiss when Louis grinds down rubbing their cocks together. His thighs quivering from how good it feels.

Slowly, Louis starts to kiss his way down Louis’ body, his lips dragging across Harry’s heated skin. His back arches off the bed when Louis sucks a nipple into his mouth, gently tugging it with his teeth.

Without warning, although Harry should have known it was coming, Louis sucks his cock into his mouth. Louis bobs his head up and down without any thought to how fucking _mind blowing_ this is to Harry.

He tugs at Louis’ hair just to have something to do with his hands. He quickly realizes what a terrible idea that was when it only causes Louis to groan around him, the vibrations tickling at Harry’s cock.

His body is starting to tremble from the incessant pleasure; the warm, wet heat from Louis’ mouth. Harry feels Louis’ tongue curling against the underside of his cock as he moves up and down, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Louis draws off to mouth at the head, keeping his eyes locked with Harry’s. Seeing his whole cock slide out of Louis’ mouth is going to be burned into Harry’s brain for the rest of his life.

Suddenly, Louis is throwing both of Harry’s legs over his shoulders. Harry’s brain clouds for a moment, confused as to what’s going on, but then Louis is thumbing into his crack, pulling him open and flcking his tongue over Harry’s hole.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Harry groans, rocking back to meet each one of Louis’ licks. It’s sloppy and wet and Louis’ eating him out like it’s his last fucking meal. 

All he can do is throw his head back against the pillow and grip the sheets so tightly his knuckles turn white as Louis licks him out. He’s fucking _persistent_ with it too, his tongue lapping and prodding and driving Harry absolutely wild.

Louis’ thumbs slip on Harry’s slick skin as he holds him apart, trying to get even deeper, his tongue pushing inside. Harry squeaks and lifts his hips off the bed as Louis fucks him with his tongue.

Harry cries out in surprise when Louis replaces his tongue with a slick finger, sinking it all the way to the last knuckle. He draws his finger out and then thrusts it back in _alongside another one_ , not giving Harry any time at all to adjust to the first one. The stretch burns in the best possible way. His cock is drooling onto his belly, making an absolute mess of himself as his hips hump down against the fingers inside of him.

“Look at you,” Louis murmurs, his voice rough. “Fucking yourself on my fingers. You’re so pretty like this.”

His eyes fly open when Louis’ fingers jab at his prostate. Louis stops pumping them in and out and just leaves them buried deep, rubbing these _infuriating_ little circles over Harry’s prostate. Harry can’t breathe, can’t _think_ , all he knows is that he’s going to come in a matter of seconds if Louis doesn't stop. “ _Please_ ,” he breathes. “Louis just fuck me already, please.”

Louis pulls his fingers out and kisses the inside of Harry’s thigh. “I have a better idea.” Harry watches as Louis grabs the vibrator he set aside earlier. “How about you fuck me while I fuck you with this?”

Harry shudders, his hips jumping off the bed and he nods frantically. Louis leans down to kiss him and then whispers in his ear. “No need to prep me, I did myself while I did you.” _Fuck_. Harry’s mind goes blank from the image of that. 

He watches helplessly and wills himself not to come as Louis rolls a condom onto his cock and slicks him up. Louis straddles him _backwards_ so all Harry can see is the lovely curve of his back. He feels Louis grip his left thigh and the sees him bring around his right hand to grab Harry’s cock so he can lower himself onto it.

They both groan simultaneously as Louis sinks down agonizingly slowly. It feels _incredible_ ; Louis is vice tight around him. Once Louis’ arse is seated firmly against Harry’s hips, Harry feels like he could _cry_ from how fucking amazing it feels and it’s taking everything he has not to just fuck up into him.

Finally, Louis starts to move. He starts with rocking his hips back and forth and then in small circles. Harry can’t help the needy noises falling from his lips when Louis starts to bounce on his cock. Watching Louis’ arse jiggle when he comes back down is ruining him.

It takes him by complete surprise when he feels the blunt pressure of Louis pushing the vibrator into him. He’d been so distracted by watching Louis ride him, that he forgot that he was going to get fucked too. By his favorite vibrator. Harry honestly doesn’t think he’s going to live through this.

When the vibrator is all the way inside him, Louis waists no time at all switching it on to the first setting. Harry’s hips snap up so hard that he almost knocks Louis right off of him. The first setting is barely anything, he usually skips right over the first few when he uses it on himself. But those light vibrations being paired with his cock buried in Louis’ arse feels _phenomenal_.

Harry claws at Louis’ hips as he bounces, not caring about the embarrassing, nonsensical shit he’s saying because Louis’ just kicked the vibrator up to the third setting. Louis starts to thrust it in and out of him now and due to the curve at the the tip, it hits against his prostate each time it sinks in.

This isn’t going to last very long because Harry is already _losing_ it. His mind has gone fuzzy and it feels as if his whole entire body is buzzing along with the vibrator. There’s too much happening at once and he’s about to explode. Louis’ still bouncing away like none of this is affecting him at all and the vibrator is now on the final setting. Harry rarely uses this one because it’s almost _too_ much for him. It pulses faster than any other setting and then stops for a few seconds and then starts over again. 

His thighs are trembling, his hips stuttering as wave after wave of intense stimulation wash over him. And then Louis stills, keeping Harry deep inside him and shoving the vibrator into Harry so fast that it rams right against his prostate at the same time it pulses back to life and that’s _it_.

Harry cries out when he comes and he may be _actually_ crying as well if the wetness around his eyes is any indication. He feels like he’s floating on air; thoroughly blissed out and pliant.

When he’s finally able to open his eyes, it’s to see himself cleaned up and tucked under the sheets, Louis crawling in next to him. He didn’t even realize he’d been out that long and he’s a little sad that he missed Louis coming. 

Hopefully this won’t be just a one time thing. Harry _needs_ this to be more than a one time thing. In the short amount of time they’ve spent together, he’s already grown so attached to Louis. He’s thinking that maybe Louis feels the same when he pulls Harry tight against his chest and kisses the spot behind his ear before they drift off to sleep.

\--

The next morning Harry wakes with an armful of Louis and a warm, tight feeling in his chest. They shower together trading messy handjobs and then Harry makes them a full fry up for breakfast.

And when Niall comes home early from his trip to find Harry on his knees with Louis’ cock halfway down his throat, he can’t even be mad because Harry offers him the food they didn’t eat. And when Louis leaves a few hours later, Harry has a real date scheduled with him for this Friday and the possibility of a new boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ireallysawanangel](http://ireallysawanangel.tumblr.com) on tumblr, so come say hi!  
> [Here](http://ireallysawanangel.tumblr.com/post/162674904104) is a little tumblr post you can reblog if you'd like!


End file.
